One major objective of this project is to develop a set of valid and reliable marital relationships assessment inventories which (a) discriminate distressed from non-distressed marriages, (b) identify problem behaviors and destructive patterns of marital interaction which are subject to modification during treatment, and (c) measure changes in such behaviors over the course of therapy. Parts (a) and (b) above will be done by having two divergent samples of married couples fill out a package of marital assessment inventories. Sixty couples' responses who claim to be happy and who have not had therapy will be compared to responses from sixty couples who have applied for marital therapy at two psychiatric outpatient clinics. Part (c) will be accomplished as part of the treatment studies described below. A second objective is to develop and evaluate a variety of intervention techniques designed for use in individual and group couples' treatment of marital distress. A study on group couples' treatment will evaluate (in three separate groups) such techniques as role-playing, in vivo and videotaped modeling by co-therapists, training in problem solving techniques, and other communication skills training. Both self-report and independently observed behavioral measures will be taken pre- and post-treatment on each group. A separate study is designed specifically to investigate the effectiveness of videotape feedback as an intervention prodedure to improve dyadic communication and problem solving. Thirty couples will participate, divided into three different conditions of ten couples each. Following discussion of marital problems, couples in one condition will receive videotape feedback and therapist feedback, couples in a second will receive only therapist feedback, and a third group of couples will serve as attention-placebo controls, receiving neither videotape nor therapist feedback. A variety of pre, post, and follow-up measures will be obtained. It is expected that the proposed studies will serve to increase the limited knowledge & understanding which currently exist about dysfunctional marriages and their treatment.